darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Negative Status Effects
Negative status effects are effects that have a negative impact on players' health or abilities. These effects can be inflicted by enemies and the environment; players can, in turn, inflict these (excluding Curse and Egghead) onto enemies by the use of special weapons, spells or miracles. Preventing negative status effects To prevent negative status effects from taking hold, players can wear equipment that boosts their resistance to these effects. For example, the Pyromancer Set has a high resistance to poison, while the Bloodshield significantly boosts all the resistances. Oswald of Carim sells the Bloodbite Ring and the Poisonbite Ring, rings that boost bleed and poison resistance, respectively. Items with poison resist are also toxin resistant. List of status effects Poison Poison is a status effect that deals low damage over time once afflicted by it. Poison can be contracted from enemies weapon's or environmental hazards (such as the swamp in Blighttown). Poison can be cured with a Purple Moss Clump or a Blooming Purple Moss Clump (these two items also stop the build up of poison). Poison and its buildup may also be cured through the use of the sorcery Remedy. Poison is most commonly found in the swamps of Blighttown. It is also encountered in the pit near Siegmeyer in Lost Izalith. Toxic Toxic is a status effect that is similar to poison in almost every way, however it deals significantly more damage and can be easily become lethal. Toxin is used by the Blowdart Snipers, again in Blighttown. Can be cured with Blooming Purple Moss Clump , or with the sorcery Remedy . Curse Curse is a status effect that once built up, instantly kills the player. Once respawned at the nearest bonfire, their health will only be three quarters of it's maximum capacity. However, cursed players may attack the Ghosts in the New Londo Ruins without having to use Transient Curse. To cure curse, use a Purging Stone or seek out Ingward in the New Londo Ruins. Ingward will travel to Firelink Shrine when the Four Kings are defeated, making the curing of curse even easier. Bleed Bleed is a status effect that builds up after successive attacks from specific enemies' weapons. Once the bleed meter is full, it will deal damage based on a percentage of the victim's health. Taking too many bleed effects can be fatal very quickly. The build up of bleed can be stopped through use of Blood Moss Clumps. Bleed damage can be avoided by rolling the moment when the bleed meter fills. Egghead The Egghead status effect is inflicted by the Egg Burdened. If they are able to grab the player, a Vile Maggot pops out of one of their eggs and latches onto the player's head. After a short while the status effect will become apparent. It will prevent the player from wearing a helmet, as well as decrease their fire resistance, replace their kick with an "egg attack" and decreases the amount of souls gained by 50%. The only means of a cure is to use an Egg Vermifuge. Category:Gameplay